There are many stand-alone products currently available to capture video from multiple directions to capture sufficient video for a 360 degree virtual reality view. The captured video may be stitched together via a separate computer or cloud based application and made available to a virtual reality head mounted display for viewing the resulting virtual reality video. The process of capturing, sensing, and then viewing can be cumbersome and involve using several different devices.